


two become one

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Spice Girls song mentioned, pure fluff and sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hears Nick on the raido talking about not having anyone to slow dance with, so he goes about solving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two become one

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a comment that Nick made about slow dancing at school discos to the Spice Girls '2 Become 1' and not having anyone to dance with.
> 
> A plot bunny bounced into my head and wouldn't leave.
> 
> My first Tomlinshaw, please be gentle!

Nick trudged up the stairs to his flat, sighing when he reached the door and fumbled for his key. He hated this time of the year; everyone was out Christmas shopping as couples, the shops focused on couples presents and there was more mistletoe up than you could shake a stick at. Wouldn’t be a problem but his significant other was about to jet off halfway around the world. Again. And there was no guarantee that he would get to see him before Christmas, their first one as a couple.

Unlocking the door he was greeted by a rather sedate Pig, not the usual over-excited version that met him every other day.

“Whatcha up to Pig?” He cooed, scratching behind a soft ear as he looked around for intruders.

With a nuzzle at Nick’s arm and a soft woof, Pig scuttled off towards the lounge.

Tossing his keys onto the telephone table that only held unopened letters and assorted ‘bits’, Nick hung his coat up and kicked his boots off under the table before following his dog. The lounge was in darkness save for a gentle glow from candles doted around the room, from the hint of vanilla in the air they were probably the ones that Harry had given him last Christmas.

“Said you don’t get anyone to dance with you.” Louis’ voice came gently from the corner of the room as ‘2 Become 1’ gently emanated from the stereo. 

“You listened.” Nick said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, you tosser. We always dance.” Louis flicked the Christmas tree lights on, “Danced around each other enough too.” He added matter-of-factly, arms across his chest as though dared Nick to deny it.

Nick walked closer and slid his arms around Louis’ waist. “That we did babe.” 

“That was your fault too.” 

“Don’t doubt it.” Nick said fondly as Louis’ looped his arms around Nick’s neck and they began to sway to the music.

“I was five when this was released.” Louis said nonchalantly, a lift of an eyebrow hinting at the sarcasm he meant to be behind the comment.

“I was twelve.” Nick said simply and grabbed Louis’ arse tightly, pulling him close.

“So you should be used to dancing to this then, all that practice.”

“Didn’t have anyone to dance with, remember?” Nick said tightly, dipping Louis and smiling down at him before swinging him back up, kissing the soft skin at his collar bones.

“’s why I did this.” Louis whispered, spinning Nick around so he could take in the rest of the room. Tealights littered the surfaces and ballons hung from the ceiling, along with streamers; lending a party feel to the otherwise bare room. “Wanted it to feel a bit special.” He shrugged, trying to play down the effort he had put in.

Nick smiled down and kissed Louis’ nose. “It’s beautiful Lou, just like you.” 

Louis gave a half-hearted thump to Nick’s shoulder, “I’m not beautiful.” He tried, any trace of being offended by Nick’s comment gone with the blush and smile he attempted to hide by burying his face in Nick’s shoulder.

The pair stood in the dark, swaying gently with the music and enjoying the closeness that the moment gave them. When the music stopped and restarted, Louis had put the song on repeat, Nick leaned back and looked Louis in the eye. “When do you fly out?”

Louis let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped. “Tomorrow morning.”

Lifting an eyebrow Nick gave a small grin, “Better make the most of it then.”

“Guess we’d better.” Louis smiled, “Better ‘Come a little closer baby’” He sang with the track.

“’Get it on, Get it on’”

Louis winced, “God you suck at singing.”

“Good at sucking though.” Nick retorted, pulling Louis towards the bedroom.

“Wanna make love to you baby.” Louis crooned as he unbuttoned Nick’s shirt.

“’Silly games that you were playing,” Nick carried on singing.

Louis raised an eyebrow that Nick translated as ‘You were playing them too, wanker’.

Giving a half shrug as he reached for Louis’ belt he quickly changed it to “’What we were playing’” before carrying on with the lyrics.

“’Empty words we both were saying, We worked it out boy, we worked it out boy’”

Louis looked up at Nick and pulled him down for a slow kiss. As they took their time exploring and reacquainting themselves with the taste each other’s mouth, they let their fingers inch the remaining clothing off.

“Stop pissing around Grimshaw and get it on.” Louis said playfully, pushing the taller man towards the bed.

“Wanna make love to you baby.” Nick reached up to run his thumb down Louis’ cheekbone

“’Be a little wiser baby, put it on, put it on.” Louis sung, hand sliding under the pillow for the box of condoms and lube that he had put there earlier.

“Tonight is the night that two become one” Nick finished, hand wrapping around Louis’ and pulling him down.

Louis may be flying out in the morning but he was Nick’s for the night and he was going to make the most of it. Other couples may have Christmas shopping but he has slow dances just for him and was being serenaded by the most beautiful man he had ever known.

Tonight two were becoming one.


End file.
